


The Taming of Loki

by JulesVern1967



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Thor - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Anger, F/M, Pregnancy stillborn, Revenge, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Verbal sparing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulesVern1967/pseuds/JulesVern1967
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki meets his match in battle, but he never expected it would be a female warrior.  Can he regain his wounded pride?  Can he find out what has happened to this warrior? Loki wants the opportunity to exact revenge, but may change his mind once he falls under her spell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Unexpected

The warriors' sword crashed down on Loki's helmet, knocking him off balance and sending his head into a tailspin. "What the fuck!" He spun around to see who delivered the bone crunching blow, and he found himself looking into fierce glittering black eyes. It took him a millisecond to register this was a woman. Dirt, sweat and blood obscured her face, but sensuous lips were curled into a evil grin and delicate eyebrows were dark and furrowed and definitely female. The surprise must have registered on Loki's face because this she-devil threw back her head and let loose a blood curdling screech that drove itself deep into Loki's bones.

By the time his brain and his body synchronized and he decided to move, she was already on top of Loki. He toppled backwards from the force with which she threw herself at him. He still had his sceptre clutched in his hand, but at this close proximity it was of no use to him. 

'How the hell did I let this happen?' He was asking himself. 

And now this Witch Warrior was on top of him as he fell, his head cracking off of a large rock as he hit the ground. He couldn't breath. He couldn't think straight. The wind was knocked out of his lungs causing him to panic momentarily. His head was throbbing. And something was crushing his ankles! Wincing in pain, Loki found himself looking directly into the glittering black eyes of this angry warrior. And she had him pinned him to the ground. She let out a blood curdling scream again, spittle flying from her mouth onto Loki's face. 

'Who the fuck does she think she is?' his brain screamed. 'Doesn't this bitch know I'm a god?' 

He twisted his torso in vain, trying to throw her off. He bucked his hips, flailed his legs, but it was no use. What was happening? He couldn't get this female off of him. 

"Having a problem, oh God of Michief?" Her voice was like a violin being scratch with a rough bow. 

Her breath was cool on his face, her grip on his wrists like iron clamps. Loki twisted his neck, looking from side to side. 'Damn it, where was Thor and his band of merry men?' 

Risking a glance down, he could see the swell her small breasts, even those covered in blood and grime. Her legs were clamped down on his, her boots dug into his ankles holding them still. Wild, raven black hair swirled all around him, falling from her head in a tangled curtain, a dozen thin braids slapping his cheek. Loki's nostrils were assaulted with her scent of unwashed body, sweat and blood. Despite his situation, Loki felt his cock twitch and cursed himself. He had noticed her right away. This warrior stood out because the way she moved. Tall, strong and lithe, she wore armour made for war. But Loki just assumed she was a man. She was so wild and covered in dirt, Loki never gave her another thought, until her sword crashed down on his head. 

'Get yourself together Loki,' he scolded himself. Pain shooting everywhere, gasping for breath, Loki stared at the She-Warrior. She was gazing into Loki's face now, studying him intently. 

"You underestimated your foe Loki. Look where it has gotten you. I bet it hurts your Godly pride to have a lowly woman on top of you now, and there is nothing you can do about it." Her breath curled around his nostrils, his final sense filled with her essence. Her strength combined with some sorcery she wielded was rendering him paralyzed, but he finally found his mental clarity. 

"Listen you Witch, I don't know how I came to be under your bosom, with you writhing on top of me, but as soon as my brother finds me, he will free me and I will make you beg for mercy on your knees. And while you are down there, my boots will be crushing your delicate fingers as you lick the dirt from my soles." Loki practically spit the words in her face. And that caused the warrior to come in closer as a show of defiance. 

Loki continued his tirade, "You will be begging me for your pathetic life, your pathetic existence. You don't know who you are dealing with woman. And by the time you do know, you'll be gasping your last tortured breath from that supple breast of yours which you so eagerly thrust upon me." 

Loki was seething with anger, the frustration at his situation clearly evident. The warrior continued to look at Loki with amusement, high pitched squeals escaping from her throat as she tried to control her laughter. This drove Loki even further into a frenzied anger, his emerald eyes darkening to a stormy, saturated green, his breathing deep and laboured. On the verge of losing control, unsure of what his next move would be, Loki was confused as the mighty She-Warrior suddenly flew backwards, up and away from him. As he watched her go, a look of surprise and shock registered on her face. It was eventually obscured by her raven black hair as it whooshed around her face. Stunned, Loki sat up, briefly wondering what the hell happened before realizing it was obviously Thor's handiwork. 

Loki winced as he saw the female hit the rock wall and collapse in a heap at the base of it. 

'Good,' he thought automatically, but the feeling of satisfaction he usually got did not appear. He watched to see if the warrior moved. She didn't. He curse under his breath, and then he cursed himself for even wondering if she was OK. He could hear Thor bellowing his name telling him to clear out. 

'What is wrong with with me?' Loki shook his head, once again trying to clear his thoughts. Crouching low he leaped into the shadows of the boulder he cracked his head on moments ago. Peering across the battlefield he could see a limping Fandral, and Sif, her arm around his waist, struggling to making a hasty retreat. Thor was pushing his way thru a group of warriors, his hammer swinging, knocking them like flies as he went. Slipping along the outside of the skirmish, in the shadows, Loki made his way back to the cover of the forest that surrounded the battlefield. As he went he found himself taking a look over his shoulder. 

'The She-Warrior...where was she?' 

Loki could make out 2 warriors carrying a limp form between them. Jotunn warriors. Loki stored this little bit of information to review later. 

'Was she dead?' Loki wondered. 'Why should I care?' he thought to himself angrily. 'She was going to kill me if Thor hadn't pulled her off me.' Loki's silent thoughts continued as he made his into the dark cool forest, the pain in his ankles making him wince with every step. 

'Since when has a foe overpowered me?' 

There had been maybe one or two Jotunn Frost Giants in the past that almost defeated Loki, but luckily Thor had been by his side each time to help out. But a woman! Never a woman! Who was this warrior, this woman, this beguiling witch with the glittering black eyes? Well, he'd never know now. She was probably dead. And it was for the better. The last thing the great God of Mischief, Loki of Asgard wanted, was to be struck down and then remembered for all of eternity as killed by a woman. He would be the laughing stock of the kingdom! And then he shuddered as he thought of the merciless teasing he was going to receive when they all returned to camp tonight. This was not good. No! It was not good at all.


	2. Skadi

It had been two weeks since Skadi was carried off the battlefield. She lay comatose for 3 days, mystics and healers came and went, applying healing plasters, singing healing chants and pouring elixirs past her cool pale lips. When she finally opened her eyes on the 4th day, she was confused and weak. She had an awful headache, and with every breath she took, a sharp pain emanated from her ribcage.

"Skadi, don't move. Just be still. You've suffered many injuries and you must stay still." Skadi's youngest brother Aeres was talking to her, his hand on hers, his dark brown eyes anxious, but relieved. 

"Brothers, come, sister is awake." Skadi could hear the clatter of mugs and shuffling as 3 tall imposing men entered the room. The look of relief was very evident on their faces, their defeated postures disappearing as they saw Skadi with their own eyes. Yes, she was awake! 

Skadi tried to lift her head, but a piercing pain shot from ear to ear and she fell back with a groan. 

"No, child, no, you must stay in bed. You have been under the sleeping spell for 3 long days and nights." This came from the oldest of the 4 brothers, Fsulo. He stood close beside Skadi, as all her brothers had come to her bedside. Bending down, he brushed her long black hair back from her forehead, and pulled her cover up under her neck. He had noticed Skadi shiver. When Skadi looked into Fsulo's eyes she could see the fear that resided there. She lifted her hand slightly, moving it to cover her brothers hand at the edge of the bed. Delicate and shaking she tried to convey comfort to Fsulo, but it only showed Skadi how much her body had suffered. Anger flashed behind Fsulo's dark eyes, but this passed unknown to anyone but Skadi as she closed her eyes, falling back into a deep, painful sleep. 

Skadi slipped in and out of consciousness for another day before she actually stayed awake for any length of time. Everytime she closed her eyes a darkness swirled in front of her face. She could hear a voice; an angry, menacing whisper that drifted and swirled like smoke in a damp hearth. And every time, the smoke would clear, and then angry green eyes were looking at her. Penetrating her very being. And every time she was suddenly ripped away, filling her with dismay and then pain, nothing but darkness and pain. Over and over this kept playing in her head. As the days passed, she dreamed this less and less, until one night she slept fully, deeply and dreamlessly. When Skadi woke that morning, she felt wide awake, finally. The fuzziness that had resided in her brain was gone. Tentatively, she sat up in bed. Hmmm. Nothing. No dizziness. This was good. She decided she would go sit in the chair beside her bed. She didn't summon anyone, she needed to do this herself. It was time to rejoin the living. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed and pushing herself up at the same time, Skadi suddenly found herself standing unsteadily on her own. Leaning forward, she grabbed the arm of the chair, and manovered herself into the seat.

"Oofh!" 

The air expelled quickly from her lungs as she sat hard, and she immediately grabbed her side as sharp pain shot from her ribs. 

Sitting in the chair is how Aeres found Skadi dozing. She was wearing a plain white shift, her long black hair tied into a loose braid that hung over her shoulder. She finally had some colour in her face, he noticed with relief. He crouched down in front of her and carefully touched her arm. Skadi woke with a start.

"Aeres! Oh, it's just you. You scared me." 

Aeres chuckled. "Just me? Sister, you wound my heart." He smiled at her and said, "So you've had enough of your bed I see! I'm so happy you're upright again. It is unnerving to see a warrior immobile for so long. You had us all so worried you know." 

"Aeres, but it's OK, I am here now, and I will heal. Thank you for saving me...." Skadi's voice trailed off as she gazed upon her youngest brother.

Aeres was Skadi's youngest brother, the only brother she was older than. Separated in age by less than a year, Skadi had always babied him as if he was much younger. Aeres was a kind and gentle soul, and Skadi often protected him from their older brothers. Aeres was always a small child, a weak child, and prone to easy tears. Skadi and Aeres spent many summer days in the forest, playing games, imagining they were fairies or elves. Oftentimes they stayed to themselves as the other boys liked to pick on Aeres. And then Skadi would get mad and challenge the boys to a fight. This only made things worse for Aeres, so, they just stayed away and playing in their own little world of make believe. In this world, Aeres was the fierce warrior he longed to be. Big, tall, strong, just like his 3 brothers were. And where he wasn't afraid of anything. Skadi and Aeres stayed playmates like this until the day after Aeres 12th birthday. This is when their father, Thiazi, and their 3 brothers showed up to take Aeres into the training field, away from his beloved sister, away from their make believe world, to finally force him to grow up.

"No!" Skadi shrieked as Aeres was being led away, tears in his eyes. But it didn't take long to become clear to everyone around the two that they were not going to thrive as long as they were separated. Against his better judgement, Thiazi decided Skadi would train alongside Aeres. Her mother long dead, Thiazi wouldn't get any resistance about letting his only daughter become a warrior. And from her first day on the training battlefield, Skadi knew she had found her calling. That was 6 years ago, and Skadi had long ago lost count how many times she fought alongside her brothers and father.

Skadi looked questioningly at Aeres. "What exactly happen to me Aeres? All I can remember is going onto the battlefield. I remember the first clash of swords and the battle cries, but has hard as I've tried, I can't seem to remember anything else." 

"Skadi, you were caught in the heat of the battle, and you ended up getting tossed against the stone wall. You hit your head very hard. When I found you, you were like a crumpled childs doll. Covered in blood, I thought you dead, sister." Aeres' eyes brimmed with tears, which he quickly brushed away, embarrassed. 

"When I looked closer I could see your pulse pumping your blood slowly thru your body," Aeres continued, "I waved over the nearest warrior, and had him help me carry you off the field. We travelled 2 hours, I carried you in my arms on horseback, just to get back here. You were asleep, and you stayed asleep until 3 days ago." 

A chambermaid arrived, carrying chilled water, but Skadi sent her away telling her to fetch some wine instead. 

Skadi turned, looking into her brothers face expectantly. 

"And pray tell Aeres, who won the battle then?"


	3. Loki's Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki comes to the realization that maybe he was a target.

Loki's life eventually fell back into the same routine. It took him a couple of months to recover from his head injury. He still suffered headaches now and again, but the healers in the castle told him he needed to be patient and it would just take time for them to finally disappear. Almost fully healed physically, it was mentally he still suffered. But a least he shut up Thor and his loyal warriors. Loki convinced one of the kitchen maids that he was bedding to fill a cake with laxatives and feed them to Fandral. The poor bugger spent 2 days in his chambers not able to leave the chamber pots for even 5 minutes before gut wrenching gas rolled painfully thru his bowels and exited with a most dreadful force.  
Fandral knew only Loki would pull a stunt such as that, but there was no way to prove it. After that incident the teasing abruptly stopped, no one else wanting to suffer a similar fate. When Fandral emerged weak and pale and about 10 lbs lighter, Loki was the first to welcome him back with an evil, satisfied grin.

"Fandral, how are you feeling? I hear you have had a touch of food poisoning?"

"Fuck off Loki" Fandral scowled thru gritted teeth, as he staggered on by.

Loki was doubled over with laughter as he walked away, unable to contain himself for quite a few minutes. And that was that, not one more word from anyone.

But even though the teasing and laughter from others stopped, inside Lokis head, it hadn't. It bothered him to no end that a woman had pinned him down. She was only a touch smaller than Loki in size, and a maybe only 20 lbs or so lighter. So how did she manage to physically overpower him? And why him? She obviously knew who he was because she refered to him as the God of Mischief. And the venom in her words, the spite in her eyes, he had never seen such malice in anyone's eyes, save for Laufey, leader of the frost giants. 

As the days went by, bits and pieces came back to him. He remembered her touch, how cool her hands were. And her breath, the coolness of her breath on his face. Hmmm... A thought was planted in Loki's mind. And the more he thought about it, the larger it grew. Until things started to make sense and fall into place. And slowly, Loki had an ominous feeling start to grow in his mind. Grow and twisting and unfurling its leaves like a rogue vine that chokes the life out of its host. Eventually every waking moment was filled with this woman, this warrior. And she ruined his nights, no longer able to sleep more than a few hours at most. His mind was consumed with questions, exactly who was she? And where was she? And why had she targeted him? Loki had a feeling he knew. Slowly, a plan began to form. He knew he had to make the first move. Because Loki knew Hel hath no fury like a woman scorned.


	4. Early Life

Skadi's life as a warrior was extremely satisfying and rewarding. Growing up in Jotunheim, her life started out very different. She was as close to royaly as you could get in her realm. Skadi lived in the protected cocoon of her family, sheltered from the harsh realities of life in the ice world her people inhabited. Her home was made of rock and ice, but it was beautiful, decorated with carved pillars, precious metals and glowing ice. Her mother and father were Gods. Saga, her mother, was known for her ice cold beauty that was unrivalled in all the nine realms. Her father Thadzi, was brave and brutal. But this was not the man Skadi knew. She only saw a father larger than life, proud, strong and gentle with his only daughter. He often brought home little gifts for his princess after a battle. Sometimes it was a bracelet from a defeated warrior, or a pelt of exotic fur. The last time it was a necklace made of human teeth. Skadi thrilled at these gift because she knew they were trophies from battles her father had won. Trophies that proved how superior the Jotun frost giants were. 

When the frost giants came home from battle, like the other warriors, Thadzi would be bruised and bloodied. Skadi's mother would gather him into her arms, cover his face in kisses and cry with happiness that her beloved husband was home again. The children would disappear while their mother Saga heated water and helped her weary husband into the bath. There, she would gently clean his hair and body with fragrant soaps and lavender, thus soothing his mind. It wouldn't be unusual for mother to find bone fragments in Thadzi's hair and grizzled beard, which she would disentangle and then deposit into a bowl beside the bath. The enemies that fell under her fathers battle axe met a violent end, bits and pieces of their bones would splinter and ricochet off the iron weapon. There were many, many bits in the copper bowl, maybe a hundred. All shapes and sizes. Skadi like to run her fingers thru the bones, white and brittle, they made a tinkling sound that she found pleasant to her ears. The bones were light and airy, some sharp and pointy. A few were as big as her forefinger, the smallest the size of a rabbits tooth. She imagined that when her father was old and worn and died in some gallant fashion, mother would have one of their craftsmen fashion an item from these bone fragments for father to carry into Valhalla with him. And when he arrived they would know it was Thadzi, the mighty Jotuun warrior, and he would take his place amongst the Gods and mighty warriors who fell before him.

It would usually be the next morning before Thadzi would finally emerge, looking clean, bandaged and refreshed. His wife knew what he needed when he returned, which was to bathe, have his wounds tended to, a large plate of food, a pitcher of ale and then a furious, life affirming romp in bed with his loving wife, before a long deep peaceful sleep. And when Thadzi finally joined his wife and children the next day, the house would be filled with chatter and laughter and love once more.

Once everyone finished their morning meal they gathered around Thadzi excitedly, waiting for him to begin his story telling. As he told these stories, stories of great battles and far off realms, he would reach into the pockets of his robe and something wonderful would emerge that he would give to each of his children. Aeres always got the first item. Aeres, the baby in the family, had the most difficulty to wait patiently, so father always made sure he had something for him right away. Aeres would sit before his father, eyes as large as saucers, practically bouncing in place. And when Thadzi pulled a small bronze stallion from his pockets, Aeres approach slowly, a little afraid of his larger than life father, to take the toy from his massive, rough hands. For Skadi, he produced from his robe a small bow and arrow. Exquisitly carved and rubbed with oil until it had a dull glow, Father smiled at Skadi who could scarcely believe her eyes. With trembling hands she reached out and took the bow from her father. She stood up on her tiptoes, holding on to the arm of Thadzi's chair, to deposit a peck on his cheek. For this she earned a pat on the head and a nod from him. All the gifts handed out, the children would eventually scatter, and so mother would sit in fathers arms, her head on his chest, and just enjoy each others company in front of the roaring fire.

It wasn't unusual for a frost giant to enjoy the occasional warmth, but it had a weakening effect on them. So while it was relaxing to sit in front of a fire or enjoy a warm bath, it also made their mind clouded and their muscles too relaxed. Most frost giants found this unnerving to partake in for too long or too often. And so it was after a short time, Thadzi and Saga took leave of the warmth and headed into the crystal clear cold of their apartments for a restful night amongst the ice and furs that made up their bed.

And so life continued day in and day out, mostly peaceful and lovely as far as Skadi was concerned. While her older brothers and father were training or hunting, Skadi and Aeres tended to lessons in the morning learning to read and write and many important life skills. Since their mother was skilled in childbirth, Skadi had learned much at a young age. Life was tranquil as far as young Skadi was concerned. But that was before tragedy would change everything.


	5. Saga

"Skadi, do not be afraid," Saga clutched her daughters arm weakly, pulling her down to look into her eyes. Her voice paper thin and airy. 

"You are my daughter, you shall do great things." Saga let go and let her hand fall to her chest. Her tear stained face was pale, her lips dry, cracked and bloodied. Saga shivered uncontrollably now, her eyes rolling into her head before she closed them.

"Mama, please mama, just hang on." Skadi's tears fell and joined those on Saga's cheeks. Skadi's face was red, her nose wet, her head pounding. She threw herself over Sagas chest.

"Mama, please mama, I'm so scared, you can't go." The room was unbearably hot and stifling. Her chest heaving in a sorrow too great for her little body, she collapsed onto the floor. The midwife who was present, who had been cowering in the corner for the last few hours, jumped up and called for Skadi's brother who was waiting on the other side of the curtain. Karnuk was not prepared for the sight that befell him upon entering the bedroom. He froze at the sight of his mother, her laboured, shallow breathing, the pools of blood, the baby obviously still inside her belly. The midwife pointed at Skadi sprawled on the floor and he quickly scooped her up and departed back thru the curtain. 

Moments later, Thadzi and 2 more of his sons, Fsulo and Holfi, entered with fearful faces. 

"Why is this child not born wench!" he yelled at the cowering midwife. "Why have you not called for help?" 

"But there is no helping her Master, I've been singing and chanting, but this baby refuses to come out. I sent my sister for help hours ago. She should have been be back by now."

"Stupid, stupid woman" Thadzi raised his arm to strike the woman, but then thought better of it. Instead he yelled at her again. "Why have you waited so long, why didn't you send for help yesterday?"

The cowering woman peeked from under her arm, "But master, this is so unexpected, and I have have always been able to turn a baby, but this child is so stubborn, he refuses to move. It is not my fault! It is the stubborn child."

This time the comment did earn the midwive a blow of Thadzi's hand and she went reeling into the wall, holding her face and whimpering.

"Thadzi.....Thadzi my love, is that you? Where is my baby Thadzi? Where?" Thadzi froze and looked upon Saga's pale face. Her fair hair surrounded her head, crumpled damp sheets pulled over her. He went to her immediately, and clasped her hand, his other wiping the hair that was plastered to her forehead. Her eyes were large and luminous, surrounded by dark circles, her face a sheen of cold sweat.

"Thadzi....you're here. Was it a boy, or a girl? Tell me now please for I'm so tired. No one will bring the baby to me. Is he sick? I want to hold the baby before I sleep..." Saga mistakenly believed the baby was born. He had to be, there was no other reason that a man should be in the birthing room. They were not allowed. The baby must be out. 

"Thadzi..." Sagas voice was a mere wisp now.

"My darling, shhh, just rest my darling, you'll be fine." Thadzi looked into the glazed eyes of his wife and he knew in his heart that she would die. And he knew from Saga's birthing stories, that the baby inside her womb would also be dead. A fear gripped his heart like no other, not even facing an army of angry warriors could compare to the fear he felt right now. What would he do without his beloved Saga? Saga, who was the gentle rain that washed away all the misery of the world from his soul. Saga, who was the rock that held his family together while he went out to battle the world, who was the love of his life, the woman who saw past his rough exterior to the creature underneath who needed her love, needed her admiration.

"Thadzi....my husband. I love you. Have you seen the baby? "

Thadzi, his emotions a storm within him, didn't trust his voice to not betray him.

"Yes Saga, I have seen him. He is beautiful, and strong, you will be so proud of him" Thadzi's heart was breaking.

"Yes, yes, I knew it would be a boy again. I could feel his strength inside me, I knew he would be strong." A weak smile crossed her trembling lips and then she closed her eyes. Her breathing rattled, in...out...in...out...and then it stopped. The hand that was clasping Thadzi's went limp. Thadzi's head dropped onto his wife's chest, throwing his arms around her, he felt his heart being ripped right from his chest. Sobbing sounds choked out from his throat and then he threw back his head, a pained and desperate look in his eyes, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

When Skadi appeared beside her mother, it was her father that commanded her attention. Huge sobs wracked the warrior, reducing him to a crumbling heap beside his wife.

"Papa, why are you crying, Papa?...." The fear in Skadi's voice was evident as she started to wail. "Please...is she dead Papa, is the baby dead too?...." 

Thadzi looked up at his only daughter, his eyes wrought with pain. The father gathered his daughter is his embrace and together they sobbed, their tears wetting Saga's gown, marking the dead goddess with their sorrow.


End file.
